Gummy Frog Red
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: Hardison's love of Orange Squeeze and gummy frogs cost him dearly. Written for a Leverageland Heist #4 challenge!


**AN:** Written for Leverageland Heist #4 challenge using the prompt "stay". I don't own any of this so please sue me not!

0o0

"Hardison, where are you? Nate's found us a new client and wants to get the ball rolling on this one."

Hardison smiled at the little old lady who reminded him of Nana and opened the door for her. "There you go, ma'am."

"Hardison-"

"Thank you, son."

"-did you just call me _ma'am_?"

"Aw no man, Eliot! I was opening the door for an old lady!"

"Again, _where_ **are **you?"

"I'm at a Stop-n-Shop to get some Squeeze and gummy frogs." This was the first time a meeting had been called at Nate's since before they had left for San Lorenzo, and his supply of choice beverage/snack had been low then. It had been two weeks since they had returned from the job to take down Moreau.

"You do know what you left at Nate's is _still_ here, right?"

"Yeah man, but there's not enough. It's just some leftovers! Nah, I need some serious fuel if I'm gonna work my magic, you know?"

"Just hurry and get here!"

"All righty then just keep your shirt on man. I'm almost finished. Ah shoot!"

Eliot heard the slight alarm that had crept into his voice. "Hardison, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna switch over to comm." He hung up before Eliot could respond. "Eliot? You there?"

It was Nate's voice who replied. "We're all here, Hardison. What's wrong?"

"Eliot tell you where I am?"

"Yes."

"A couple of punk just came into the store. They're robbing the place."

"Have they seen you yet?"

"No, they haven't. I'm near the store's back."

"Hardison, which store are you in?" Nate watched as Eliot had already started for the door before he could finish asking the question.

At the hacker's answer Eliot quickened his pace a little. "I'll be there in two minutes. Just stay out of sight."

"Be careful when you get here. They've got guns and they're looking pretty jittery too. Aw, no they're messing with that little old lady now!"

"Hardison, stay put! Don't be a hero." Sophie's voice interrupted any thought he had of doing just that very thing.

"Where's Nate?"

"He's making a phone call to Lt. Bonanno to see if he can help get you and Eliot out of there without too much from the police once they show up."

By now things with the old lady were starting to get ugly enough where they could all hear what was going on, not just Hardison. "I'm almost there, Hardison. Do not do anything stupid or I'll-"

"Yo, homeboy, didn't your mama teach you to have _any_ respect for your elders?"

Eliot growled. "Hardison!"

The thugs had turned on him in an instant and Hardison's observation about them being shaky proved to be accurate because when they turned in his direction, one of their guns fired. From that moment on Hardison only remembered a snatch of things like the others shouting in his ear, remembered seeing the horror on the old lady's face, the alarm in the hitter's eyes when Eliot appeared out of nowhere at his side.

"Eliot, how bad is it?"

Eliot slipped out Hardison's earbud before he answered softly, "Bad, very bad. He's losing a lot of blood."

"An ambulance is coming."

Eliot looked up at the store clerk. "Go outside, tell the paramedics not to worry about those two. Tell them there's a man bleeding to death in here!" He heard a gasp which was quickly followed by Sophie calling after Parker.

Giving his attention to Hardison again, he noted his breathing was ragged. "Come on, Alec, **stay** with me now."

"Ooooh, where am I?" Hardison moaned, trying to open his heavy eyelids. He felt a hand run gently over his forehead.

Sophie's voice was as gentle. "You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"I went to that store... and got shot?"

"You almost died!" That was Parker and he heard the others shush her.

"I did?"

"Yeah the surgeon said they almost lost you twice during surgery." Nate.

Hardison didn't know what to say to that.

"We should let you sleep. They say you're going to need a lot of rest." Sophie again.

"Come on, Parker. Let's go."

"Eliot, are you here?"

"I'm here."

"Stay a second?"

"All right." He watched the others leave, and he thought Hardison had fallen asleep again he was so quiet.

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome but you _ever_ try to play hero like that again..."

"Believe me, man, I've learned my lesson. Next time I'll happily let you handle the guys with the guns." He groaned.

"What?"

"It's going to be awhile before I can look at gummy frogs again. Oh man!"

**FIN**


End file.
